


Bi Bi Bi

by Drhair76



Series: Vlog Squad [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad, web - Fandom
Genre: Based on David's vlog, Bi-Curiosity, Coming Out, David is in love with Zane, First Kiss, He just needs to realize it, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Zane Hijazi/David Dobrik - Freeform, Zane is in love with David, this is just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: If there was even a chance that David could be apart of the lgbt community, Zane wanted to make sure that David felt accepted in everyway possible and Zane knew all of their friends felt the same.Also there was the miniscule fact that Zane had a small crush on David, but you know, whatever.





	Bi Bi Bi

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd make him happy. I'm not a complete monster.

__

Zane was just relaxing and talking with David when it happened. It had been a while since Zane had relaxed and spent time with David considering how busy his 200th video made him, so Zane was really enjoying David's company. But he wasn't expecting this. There were no prompting, no hints, David just said it out of the blue. 

"I have a hard time explaining to people I'm not gay." 

This made Zane stand at attention. He knew that sexuality wasn't a big deal in their friend group, they made jokes about it all the time because they were so comfortable with it. When the guys first started making jokes like that David was super uncomfortable. Like, he didn't even want any friendly pats on the shoulder kind of uncomfortable. But after a while he grew more and more comfortable with it, so much so that people began to question the younger male's sexuality. 

Even Zane didn't know anymore.

If there was even a chance that David could be apart of the lgbt community, Zane wanted to make sure that David felt accepted in everyway possible and Zane knew all of their friends felt the same. 

Also there was the miniscule fact that Zane had a small crush on David, but you know, whatever. 

Zane considered for a moment and took a breath. "Well, I mean a-are you gay? Do you think you're gay?"

David laughed and shook his head no. "No, I'm not." 

Zane pushed his immediate upset reaction down and hummed. Then Zane had an idea. 

"Wanna kiss me to find out?" 

Zane expected David to immediately decline, maybe with a disgusted look on his face and get up and go do something else, and Zane's chance would be lost. But David shifted, paused for a second then nodded. 

"S-sure."

Zane inhaled sharply, hope bubbling in his chest and sat up. David sat up as well, he cleared his throat and leaned forward. Zane followed his lead and their lips pressed together for about a fraction of a second. 

Zane felt his heart flutter and they pulled away, sitting back. David cleared his throat, his face was flushed red and he was blinking heavily. There was an awkward pause and Zane's heart sank. 

But Zane pulled himself together enough to ask, "Well?" 

But instead of shrugging and saying no, David frowned. "I-" He swallowed thickly and his face burned bright red. "Can-can we try again?" 

Zane gasped and he nodded. "Of course." He said gently. 

David leaned forward again, and instead of just pecking his lips like before, he cupped Zane's face and his eyes fluttered close. Zane didn't want to close his eyes, just in case he was dreaming. David looked so beautiful and Zane wanted to preserve that image into his mind as long as he can but Zane shut his eyes when David got closer.

Their lips collided and Zane felt like he was melting. It was soft, sweet and gentle.  _So_  gentle. It was hesitant and unsure, but Zane loved every second of it. 

David pulled away so that he was millimeters away from Zane's lips. "I might-" he paused. "I might be gay for you Zane." 

Zane couldn't help the beaming smile that grew and he bit his lip. "Really?" 

David nodded, his blush as bad as ever, but he looked troubled, fidgeting awkwardly. "Its okay if you don't feel the same or want to-" 

Zane cut him off with a dizzying kiss. His hand threading through the younger male's unruly hair. David's paused then kissed back with just as much spirit, one hand coming up to hold Zane's shoulder and the other on his chest. 

David moaned against Zane's lips and Zane couldn't help but smile. He pulled away and David briefly attempted to chase Zane's lips before opening his eyes. 

David's hair was disheveled, lips red and slightly swollen and eyes unfocused. Zane placed a hand on David's warm cheek. 

"I'm gay for you too David." He said with a huge smile. "Well, Bi." 

David ducked his head and hid his adorable smile. "Me too."

There was a comfortable moment of silence before David spoke up. 

"Wanna do that again?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some Labbie next?? I don't know : )


End file.
